Lullaby
by Justweird
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if she lived with the malfoys? What if Harry falls for her? What happens when Cedric does too? She is anything like Draco? What happens when a little pump starts to grow? To many questions can they all be answered?RR


AR; What's up i'm Justweird i'm in love with Cedric's character he's awesome and i'm crazy about the thought of Voldemort having kids so yeah this is my version of Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. R&R please

WHAT IS TO BE EXPECTED

The suns morning rays rose above the tall business buildings of London as a purple double-decker bus invisible to the muggle eye raced past cars and people.

A group of middle aged and elderly men dressed in robes of greens, grays, and blacks got off. After a few more blocks the other six massengers one by one got off. The only one remaing was a teenage girl no older than 11-years-old. "Where are you going love?" The driver asked.

"To the train station please." She said smiling brightly. "School doesn't start for another few months where are you going?" He asked piercing gray eyes stared at her from the review mirror waiting a response.

"To a cousins." Her mood seemed to change immediatly. The driver sencing that it was a sore subject for the young lace witheld his other curious questions and consentrated on the road.

With his prior knowledge or what you may call common sence of passengers he gathered that because she carried two large wooden trucks (one for school maybe and another holding clothes) and a backpack of god knew what that the cousins were her knew home. "So what's ya name?"

"I can ask that right not to personal of a question right?" He thought to himself. "Rowan." Her soft voice was difficult to hear over the jackhammers of a passing construction sight.

"That's a pretty name." He smiled showing yellowish unhygenic teeth. She raised an eyebrow in disgust...

The conversation died minutes later she seemed to be in deep thought as she gazed out of the window at the muggles.

"They love shopping." He said more to himself than her.

"They're so different from us." She said ,"most of them dream to see, be, or just know what we are and what our world is, most of them don't even know "we" (refuring to nonmuggles) exist."

"We're all different in our own ways lace." He said. She ran her fingers through her long wavy light brown hair which turned a bleach blonde color, and her almond shaped bluish-green and dark green eye were now both dark green within a blink.

His mouth dropped in all of his middle age life of driving he'd rarely seen anyone do that.

"You're a...a...you..a metamorphmagus." Her green eyes met his gray ones puzzled , "Uh...yeah is that okay?" She said with a deeper tone meaning she was being slightly defensive.

"Oh, not at all deary, rarely seen people like ye before." "I'm a natural blonde and my eyes are actualy blue and green but I hate it because I look so much like me cousins."

The tone was gone from her voice just in time as the bus stopped at the station. "Man, we be here." The shrunkin head yelled in a shrill voice.

"Well lacy I guess this be where we say good-bye." He smiled without showing his repulsive teeth. "Thank you." She said straining to push the two large trunks off of the bus. None of the muggles noticed the double decker drive off.

"Let me help you there miss." A plump, middle aged man, with a twelve o'clock shadow and alchoal on his breath said. "Thank you." "All...of the...HECKUP...are...HECKUP..."

The man couldn't finish a sentence without heckuping. "I'll take it from here Muggle." She snapped denying the fact that the train was leaving in twenty minutes.

Her cousins were ones who hated tardiness her Aunt (Her mothers step-sister) seemed to mind the most not wanting to be on there badsides on the first dreadful day of her life she pushed and curssed her way past every man, woman, and child. "Bloody hell people MOVE!" She snapped.

At one point she used a profanity while passing a small group of six Catholic school children, the nun stared in amasement at Rowan for not correcting herself. "Platform 9 3/4 where are you?" "What?" A man said to himself as Rowan pushed him out of her way...

"Ello." A slender, younger, pale, blonde haired boy said as he stared at Rowan with an unpleasurable look. "Ello cousin." She said coldly. Her long haired Uncle staired his only child down because of his coldhearted welcome.

"Doby grab Rowan's things now!" He ordered stomping his snake head cane on the ground.

"How cruel they are to have a house elf," She thought "those monsters." Though growing up she had one she loved like a mother but inslaving creatures for peoples own benfits was not something Rowan thought was very civilized...


End file.
